


A Dance for the Ferryman

by EnemyJoestar



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Sweat, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyJoestar/pseuds/EnemyJoestar
Summary: Fellas, is it unprofessional to give your business associate a lap dance while your cousin watches?EDIT: Added a second chapter.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Hermes/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a lap dance, it's a hot fucking mess. 
> 
> A Charon translation is located in the end notes if you want it, otherwise interpret his dialog however you wish.

“Down here today, are we?” Hermes said from behind Charon, floating swiftly around the ferryman with his hands tucked behind his back. He darted his eyes around Charon's set up in Tartarus as the man looked up from his rummaging, apparently taking inventory of the various trinkets he kept in the bags and barrels in the back.

“Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you did this yesterday, didn't you? Do you do this everyday? Suppose I'm not in charge of keeping the books, though, so I wouldn't know if you're being excessive.”

Charon groaned noncommittally as he tied the sack of darkness back up and scratched a number into the parchment he had lying unfurled on the barrel beside him.

Hermes kept his eyes on Charon's hands, watching his long, deft fingers as they held his quill delicately between them. Charon scribbled something else on the parchment in dainty cursive, and placed the quill back into his inkwell.

“You know I'm not one to tell someone how to run their business; I meant nothing by it.” Hermes added.

Charon stood to his full height as he turned to face Hermes, dwarfing the small man by a head and a half, even with the god floating a foot off the ground. He let out a hiss as he stared down at his associate.

“Well, I decided to pop in and leave a boon for my dear coz, assuming he hasn't stopped by already. I'd assume not; I'm always ahead of time.” Hermes explained, letting his feet touch down as he rested a hand on his hip. Charon shook his head.

Hermes let his eyes dart up and down Charon as a very rare moment of silence was shared between them.

Charon sighed quizzically.

“Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, although...” Hermes trailed off as he clasped his hands behind his back and paced around Charon; a sly grin on his face as he more openly eyed him up. “Have you had a chance to take a break today? You don't want to wear yourself out between ferrying and shop keeping, now do you? I certainly wouldn't want you to.”

Charon hummed airily as he stood rigid and watched Hermes circle him. Hermes rose his brow and gestured to the collapsed staircase to their right with his head. Charon narrowed his ghastly, glowing eyes at the messenger, but took the silent suggestion and slowly made his way over to the pile of rubble. Hermes bounced and jittered beside him as he tried to match Charon's leisurely pace.

Charon sighed as he took a seat on the remains of a stair he found suitable to rest on.

Hermes resumed circling Charon, who sat still as a statue. He reached out to gently run his fingers over the edge of Charon's gold collar, allowing them to slide off the metal to slip past the chain of Obols and caress his back. He kept the contact as he slowed his gait, gliding his fingers across to the ferryman's shoulder and down his arm.

Charon let out a dry gasp.

“I've time enough to stay and give it to him in person, unless I'm in the way.” Hermes answered. Charon stiffly shook his head, to which Hermes smirked.

He shrugged his messenger bag off and let it drop to the floor, its contents spilling out onto the dusty stone.

“Good.” he said cheerily. “I'm feeling a bit personable today.”

He removed his touch from Charon as he drew his knees up and his feet off the ground, leading with his shoulder as he floated to Charon's front. He reached out to catch the underside of his chin, running his fingers over the taught, dry skin and tilting the ferryman's head up until it gently slipped from his grasp.

Hermes twisted to face Charon head on and spread his legs wide as he lowed himself on top of him, sliding his knees against his thighs and settling them against his hips.

“You've room for me, right?” he asked.

Dry air escaped Charon's withered lips as Hermes placed his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. Hermes rose his hips, leaning in close as he rested all his weight on his knees.

He dipped his hip down slowly as he stared directly into Charon's piercing eyes; a salacious grin on his face as he let his eyes narrow gently. He brought his hip back up as he lowered the other side, swaying them into a slow rhythm as he ran his hands up Charon's collar.

Charon wheezed.

“You know it's hard for me to sit still.” Hermes teased, dropping down low to bring himself achingly close to Charon's crotch. “You can try and help me stay in place, if you'd like.”

Charon reached up slowly to touch Hermes' upper thighs; his delicate hands large enough to nearly wrap around them entirely. He ran this thumbs over his inner thighs slowly, as if savouring the touch, and gripped them gently as Hermes rolled his hips up, putting a little distance back between them. Charon let his hands slide down Hermes' legs as the god slid his past Charon's collar to cup his jaw.

Hermes bit his lip as Charon squeezed his thighs. He leaned in to bring himself a little closer to his associate, resting his forearms on his shoulders as he slid his hands up to thread through Charon's hair.

“Good effort,” Hermes started, licking his lips as he tilted Charon's hat back, exposing his gaunt, desiccated face to the light, “but you might get a better grip a little higher up.”

Charon sighed; a violet fog billowing out of his lungs to ghost around Hermes' face. Hermes shivered as the fog caressed his neck and danced along his cheeks, and his breath hitched as it crept past his lips to settle on his tongue.

Charon's hands travelled up as Hermes ground down, guiding them into pushing his chiton aside. Charon's thumbs began to slide into the creases flanking Hermes' manhood, running out of thigh to caress.

“Oh wow.” someone whispered breathlessly.

The two of them froze, eyes darting over to the entrance to Charon's shop.

Zagreus stood there awkwardly, a light flush on his face and a hand clasped over his mouth.

“...Hi coz.” Hermes greeted stiffly.

“....Hi...Hermes...Charon.” Zagreus responded distractedly, his hand relaxing around his mouth as his eyes travelled down Hermes body.

Hermes regarded him curiously.

“You're earlier than I expected.” he stated. Zagreus nodded dumbly before raising his brow and snapping his head back up.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I'm... just on the top of my game today, I guess.” he said, shifting his weight back and forth between his legs nervously. “Should I...go, or...I kind of...needed...” he trailed off as Charon's hands shifted, hiking up Hermes' chiton ever so slightly.

Hermes looked back to Charon, who gave him a small squeeze.

“...Tell you what coz. If we keep this to ourselves, I'll give you a stronger boon, and...” Hermes paused to smirk and lick his lips, “...we'll let you watch. How does that sound?”

Zagreus' breath hitched as he flushed red to his ears, and he bit his fist as he nodded.

“Good.” Hermes grinned as he turned his attention back to Charon. “Because I don't want to stop now that I've finally got his hands on me.”

Charon traced this thumbs up the crease of Hermes' legs as he slid his palms up to grip his hips. Hermes rose up onto his knees, sighing as Charon's grip caressed him back down to his thighs, and he untangled his fingers from Charon's hair.

He brought his hands to his hips and bucked down as he ran them up his sides; closing his eyes and letting his lips part slightly as they smoothed over his waist. He travelled them up to his chest, pausing to grope himself, before finally smoothing under his wispy orange scarf. He hooked a finger into it and pulled it off slowly; allowing it to cascade down his body and flutter delicately across Charon's arms.

Hermes splayed his hands around his neck and leaned his head back as he let out a quiet moan. He traced down along his skin until he hit the shoulder ties of his chiton, and with a simple tug they were both pulled loose, allowing the fabric to slide down his body and pool around his waist. He resumed swaying his hips, humming his content as Charon's hands kept their contact with him, and he ran his own back down to his chest. He sighed and furrowed his brow lightly as he rolled his nipples between his fingers; pinching gently and swiping his thumbs over them intermittently.

Zagreus groaned and bit his fist a little harder at the sight, trying to keep himself composed. Hermes laughed airily, interrupting himself with a moan as he continued to tease himself for Charon and Zagreus. He could feel their eyes follow his every move as he trailed his fingers from his swollen nipples to cup around his pecs, and he gave them a quick squeeze before continuing downward. His eyes fluttered open to look at Charon as his hands passed his waist, slid down his hips and sifted through the mess of fabric to tangle into his discarded scarf.

Hermes pulled the scarf taught and swung it over Charon's head to hook it behind his neck, and he used it to pull him closer. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes as he guided Charon's lipless mouth to his; parting his lips against Charon's gums as he licked into his teeth. Violet fog seeped out of Charon's mouth and into Hermes' to tangle with their tongues, turning Hermes' saliva purple as it dribbling down his chin. Hermes moaned as Charon bit his lip hard, grinding it between his teeth as he let out a feral, inhuman growl.

Charon moved on to nip at the corner of Hermes' mouth, then dragged his teeth down his chin to bite and lick his way to the edge of his jaw, just under his ear, nudging Hermes' head back along the way.

Hermes cast a lustful, half lidded gaze towards Zagreus, and gently parted his love bitten lips to flash him a teasing smile. Violet fog ghosted over his tongue and slipped out of his mouth; tinting his lips and fading into the air.

Zagreus whimpered and took a tentative step towards Hermes, his arousal clear on his flushed face.

“Ahh...sorry coz,” Hermes sighed as Charon licked and nipped down his neck, “we only offered to let you watch. You'll just have to touch me with your eyes.”

“This is torture.” Zagreus half joked as he pursed his lips, his eyes settling on Hermes' restless hips and thighs caught in Charon's grip, “What am I supposed to do with myself?”

Charon wheezed against Hermes' neck; obscuring it in his fog as it billowed out through his teeth, as if he was burning from within.

Zagreus' blush bloomed into his neck as the ferryman peered at him through the fog.

He swallowed thickly, breaking the eye contact first.

“That's...well.” he said lamely, eyeing up Charon's hands on his cousin.

They slid back up under Hermes' chiton and cupped his ass. Hermes shivered as he gave it a firm squeeze timed with an aggressive bite. Hermes dropped the scarf as his hands went slack, and he lowered himself fully into Charon's lap. Charon's teeth grazed along Hermes' neck as he dropped low, up from his collarbone to the shell of his ear, which he captured between them. Hermes whimpered as Charon licked the bite, the wings on his head stretching out and twitching with each swipe of his tongue, and bucked into his crotch. Charon groaned loudly into his ear.

“Fuck.” Zagreus hissed as Charon let a hand slip between Hermes' legs. Hermes' looked at him as Charon wrapped it around his cock, his eyes growing hazy and mouth parting around a moan.

“T-too proud to touch yourself, coz?” he asked, loosing control of the pitch of his voice as Charon stroked him under his chiton.

“I'd rather touch you.” Zagreus said hoarsely, watching as Hermes rocked his hips along with Charon's hand, thrusting into it gently. “Let me see...please.”

Hermes' breath hitched at the request, and he removed a hand from Charon's shoulder to lift the edge of his chiton up, exposing himself to Zagreus. He bunched it up against his hip as he rested his hand against it, watching Zagreus' eyes hone in on his cock.

Charon's large, slender fingers wrapped easily around it, squeezing and caressing along with Hermes' leisurely thrusts. Precum began leaking from the tip, smearing into Charon's hand as it bumped into it; the fluid stretching from the head of Hermes' cock as it clung to Charon's palm. Hermes began to pant as they both picked up their pace; his leaking cock making things smoother.

“Hah...h-how's that?” Hermes gasped out breathlessly. Zagreus clenched his hand over his mouth and nodded.

“That's good.” he said, his voice muffled slightly. Hermes let his eyes flutter closed as Charon hissed something into his ear, making his wings twitch and shoulders tremble as the fog tickled along the tender shell.

“Yes.” Hermes whined. Charon squeezed his ass hard, his fingers indenting the flesh as he tried to guide Hermes into a slower rhythm. Hermes mewled as the hand on his cock slowed as well; Charon's thumb dipping into the head and swirling wetly.

“No, I-I can't...please...” Hermes begged, his legs beginning to tremble, “Charon...”

Charon applied more pressure, squishing precum around his thumb. Hermes clenched his fist against Charon's shoulder and tried to buck against him, but Charon's one handed grip on his ass was enough to keep him still.

Hermes let out a pathetic cry.

“Charon, I need to move, _please_.” he whined, his mouth agape and drooling all over himself. Despite his protests, there wasn't a lot of energy behind the writhing of his hips, and he was becoming more undone with each passing second of stillness.

Zagreus rose his brow as he caressed his own lips; watching his cousin melt into Charon's touch.

“Do you like being held back?” he asked slowly. Hermes cheeks went red as a pomegranate, to which Zagreus smirked. “Who would have thought the god of swiftness would get off on being overpowered.”

Hermes whimpered and screwed his eyes shut, his blush showing no signs of fading. Charon hummed quietly to himself as he continued thumbing at Hermes' cock.

He pulled away from his ear, sighing a stream of violet against it as he sat up a little taller. His neck cracked as he turned it rigidly to look at Zagreus.

Charon let out a deep growl, sending a full shiver through Hermes' trembling body. Zagreus perked up, his mouth twisting into a grin.

“I'm sure I could manage that.” he said excitedly as he approached Hermes from behind. He placed his warm, calloused hands on Hermes' bare waist, just above the mess of cloth bunched up at his hips. Hermes tried to squirm, but Zagreus held him still. He smoothed one hand up Hermes' body while he kept a firm grip on his waist with the other. Charon hissed at him as he loosened his grip on Hermes' ass, repositioning his hand just under it to push the cheek up.

“I will.” Zagreus said defensively. Hermes arched his back into Zagreus as his hand caught up on his nipple. Zagreus dug his fingers into Hermes' waist to keep him from moving too far, and leaned in until he was pressed flush against his body. He peeked down over Hermes' heaving chest, trying to get a good look at Charon's hand on his cock, but couldn't see much through the chiton. Zagreus let his hand travel down Hermes' waist to grab the edge of the fabric and peel it back; passing it to Hermes to add to what was already bunched up against his hip.

Zagreus took a moment to watch Charon work, learning the slow rhythm he had set with his thumb, and pressed down into Hermes' nipple at the same time Charon pressed back down into the tip of his cock. Hermes keened as the two of them matched pace, trembling a little harder as he felt his legs grow weak. Zagreus leaned in closer, placing his lips just behind Hermes' ear, and licked out languidly, taking his time tracing the back of it with his tongue.

Hermes' wing fluttered above his head as he whimpered.

Charon kneaded Hermes' thigh, just below his ass, and returned to pumping his cock, smearing the mess Hermes was making along the base of it. Zagreus held Hermes still as he tried to buck into Charon's hand.

“Please.” Hermes begged, writhing against Zagreus' body. The prince nibbled along the shell of his ear, his breath coming in hot and wet against it.

“Sorry 'coz',” Zagreus purred, letting his voice dip low, “You'll just have to let Charon take care of you at his own, _slow_ pace.”

Zagreus could feel Hermes' heart hammering away under the hand pressed against his chest, letting him know how worked up the god was getting in their grasp. He sighed and bit Hermes' ear hard enough to mark as Charon let out a heavy breath laden with fog; enjoying the gasps from Hermes as it rolled over his body and tickled his face. 

Charon let out a long, dry sigh; his gaze fixed on Hermes' foggy, dilated eyes.

Zagreus kept himself latched onto Hermes' ear as the god came with a loud, pathetic sob; digging his fingers into him to keep him from trembling too hard. Charon kept his hand moving on Hermes' cock, milking out every drop of cum as it spurted all over his forearm. 

Hermes shook in Charon's lap as he tried to catch his breath, his body held up from behind by Zagreus. 

“Oops.” he said meekly. Zagreus shot a quick look to Charon, blushing and turning away timidly once they caught eyes. 

“You got him too worked up.” he grumbled, absently running his hands over Hermes' chest, “I would have  _loved_ to help make that happen.”

“I seem to remember telling you not to touch; what happened with that?” Hermes scolded, though he let Zagreus continue to fondle him. Zagreus tried to keep himself still on his back; his erection straining through his pants and pressing against Hermes. 

“Charon needed help keeping you still.” he answered, digging his fingers into Hermes sides for emphasis, “Did you not want that?” 

Hermes blushed, but didn't answer. 

Charon groaned, giving Hermes' thighs a rough squeeze. 

“Oh, you're right.” Hermes replied. He leaned his head back on Zagreus' chest to talk to him directly. “You still want that boon, coz?” 

“O-Oh, yeah, yes. Yes I do.” the prince answered, tripping over his words as Hermes wings spread open to stretch across his chest, tickling his skin. 

Hermes licked his lips. 

“Well, come here then.” he beckoned. 

Zagreus' eyes went wide with excitement, and he took in a shaky breath as he backed up to give Hermes enough room to lean his head back fully. He cradled the back of it, holding it steady as he came in to connect their lips. 

They started off soft, slowly pressing their lips together before gently sliding them open. Zagreus sighed and threaded his fingers through Hermes' hair as he parted his mouth invitingly. He licked into it, colliding with his cousin's tongue and forcing a whimper out of them both. 

Zagreus' lips started to buzz, a sensation that quickly travelled through his tongue and throat as Hermes groaned into him. His nerves tingled as Hermes sucked on his tongue and licked the inside of his teeth. Every muscle in his body grew restless, and he broke the kiss with a wet, messy pop; a tinge of purple in the centre of his lips. 

He rolled his shoulders as he backed off, bouncing back and forth on his feet as Charon reached out to keep Hermes steady. 

“W-Wow,” he started, shaking his arms and shuffling his feet, unable to keep himself still, “you weren't kidding around with this one.” 

“Remember why I'm giving this to you.” Hermes said sternly. Zagreus nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yep, this never happened, you weren't here, not a word to anyone, definitely didn't walk in on you grinding on Charon or make out with you after he jerked you off absolutelyneverhappened _Igottago!_ ” he rambled near incoherently before sprinting to the shop's exit and booking it halfway through the next room before the door shut behind him.

Charon wheezed as Hermes floated off his lap to smooth out his chiton and stretch his legs. 

“Well, that's his problem.” he said casually as Charon stood as well. The ferryman reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his hands clean as Hermes did a full set of warm up stretches. He grabbed the top of Hermes' chiton as soon as he finished exercising, taking the time to stretch it back over his torso and tie it back in place while Hermes struggled to stay still for him. 

“...I didn't mean to cum all over your arm.” he blurted out, bouncing from foot to foot nervously. “You're too good with your hands. I like them a lot.”

Charon gave Hermes' shoulders a squeeze before letting them go, and hissed out a quiet response. 

Hermes flushed red as he processed the confession, and stuttered over the beginning of words briefly before giving up on speaking entirely. 

He jumped up into a float and quickly kissed Charon on his exposed teeth. 

“....next time, I'll let you do whatever you want to me,” he purred, giving Charon a pat on the cheek, “and I'll remember to lock the door.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes makes good on his promise to let Charon touch him however he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter was requested by a reader that was converted to Hermes/Charon because of the initial fic, so here it is. Zagreus isn't involved this time around, so if you're here for him I'm sorry to disappoint.  
> Again, Charon's painfully detailed dialogue is in the end notes, and you'll notice he's a lot chattier without an audience.
> 
> I don't know why the notes for the first chapter carried over. I don't know how to fix this.

“Always a pleasure, Charon.” Zagreus said as he bit into the bitter rind his pomegranate. Charon hissed dryly as the godling hopped onto the unsteady raft of bones, throwing his hands out wide to catch his balance as it bobbed under his weight. He watched absently as Zagreus sailed away, slipping the obols into the pouch on his hip once he was out of sight.

“Hi Charon, how're sales today? Clearing a few pockets here and there?” Hermes asked as he zipped down from the stalactites above the ferryman. Charon groaned low as Hermes smiled at him coyly, floating around him in a circle.

“Oh, did I just miss coz? A real shame, that, though if he's been through already, that means you're closing shop, right boss?” Hermes grinned, running his fingers along the brim of Charon's hat as he continued circling him. He touched down with his toes in a twirl, swiping Charon's hat and tucking it behind his back. Charon let out a short sigh, to which Hermes beamed. Hermes bounced back and forth on his feet as he watched Charon hook his paddle under the remaining bone raft, tilting it up onto the shore and dragging it away from the lava.

“You don't mind if I stick around for a bit, do you? Since I don't have anything to deliver right now and all.” Hermes asked as he fanned himself with Charon's hat, his wings fluttering in the breeze he was creating. Charon gasped sharply as he glanced down at Hermes' near full messenger bag resting against his hip.

“They're post-dated.” he defended. Charon wheezed as he stalked over to his wares, shuffling up the stairs to gather up what Zagreus hadn't bought from him, and tucked them into the walls alongside skulls and discarded bones. Hermes giggled as he shrugged off his bag, taking a little bit of care to make sure it didn't spill out down the stairs towards the lava bank. He spun on his heel, dragging it along the ground as he kicked off into a backwards float towards Charon.

“You don't really notice it unless you're standing around, but it's really, really hot down here, isn't it?” he asked as he fanned himself more dramatically, stopping himself a little too close to his associate. “I don't think I could stand it, wearing what you do.” He dropped the hat on top of a cluster of vases as Charon leaned his oar against the crypt wall.

“You don't mind if I lighten up a bit, do you boss?” he asked playfully, tugging on the sashes wrapped around his waist. Charon hissed loudly, letting it trail off into a wheeze as he watched Hermes slowly free his waist, his belts and sashes dropping carelessly to the ground.

“I don't think I was trying to be.” Hermes purred as he pulled off his scarf, revealing the hot, sweat slicked skin of his neck. “Though I'm not kidding you; it's really, really hot.”

Hermes swiped the back of his hand over his forehead and let out a soft, soundless sigh; parting his lips and closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. Charon watched intently as a bead of sweat slowly ran over Hermes' jaw and down his neck to cling along the edge of his collarbone.

He growled lightly, puffing out a small cloud of fog through his teeth.

Hermes smiled deviously as he ran his knuckles across his temple, stopping once only his fingers remained on his skin. He ran them down the side of his face, tracing along his jaw until he hit his chin, then curled them daintily against his palm.

“I won't be offended if you need to take off a layer or two.” he stated as he gripped the front of his chiton to start fanning his chest. “I dare say it's a bit masochistic to carry on like that.”

Charon wheezed quietly as he hooked his thumbs under his golden collar, resting its edge on his palms and pushing it up over his head. He placed it on the ground with more care than Hermes had his own clothing. Hermes fluttered over, his toes just barely grazing the ground as he reached up to flick an obol on Charon's necklace.

“Don't mind me boss.” he said, looking much too pleased with himself. He placed his hands on Charon's chest as the ferryman pulled the chain over his head, this time letting it clatter carelessly at his feet. Hermes ran his hands up Charon's chest as he hopped up into a float and rose up to eye level. He leaned in close, gripping Charon's shoulders firmly, and tucked his wing in as he placed his lips against his associate's ear.

“I still owe you a favour, don't I?” he whispered hotly, his lips curling into a smile. Charon's growl rumbled low in his chest, making Hermes squirm as he bit his lip. “Well then, any requests?”

Hermes flushed as Charon wheezed, violet fog wafting past his bared teeth to ghost over Hermes shoulders and cascade down his back.

“Mm, yes boss.” Hermes sighed, placing his lips on the edge of Charon's jaw to nip at it gently. He swiped his tongue along the dry flesh and sucked until his mouth had worked it soft and wet. Charon hummed as Hermes grazed his teeth across his moistened flesh, and sighed as he continued his way down his neck. Hermes hummed into him as Charon ran his hands up the back of his sweat slicked thighs, resting them just under the hem of his chiton and caressing them with his thumbs. Hermes bit down a bit too firmly as Charon squeezed, digging his thumbs into the messenger's taught muscles.

Charon gasped hoarsely.

“Right you are, boss.” Hermes agreed, giving Charon one last, languid lick across crook of his neck before sliding off him, his hands trailing down from shoulder to chest. Charon pushed him back, keeping one hand on his thigh to caress it all the way down to the back of his calf as Hermes floated away from him. Hermes blushed as Charon pulled off his boot, biting his lip as his dainty foot was exposed to the thick, hot air of Asphodel. Hermes slipped his leg from Charon's grasp, sighing as fingers grazed over his foot, and offered over his other leg. Charon hooked a hand under Hermes knee and pulled him back in close, sliding his other hand down the messenger's shin and pushing off his other boot, letting it drop into the small pile of articles forming at his feet.

He pushed Hermes' thigh against his chest and ran his hand down to the top of his foot.

“W-Wait.” Hermes gasped as his blush deepened, pink dusting its way over his nose and creeping into his ears. Charon hissed loudly, puffing out fog from both sides of his mouth to twirl and fade into nothing above them. Hermes bit his lip and looked away from him shyly as he nodded.

Charon cradled the back of Hermes' ankle, digging his thumb and forefinger into the flesh cradling his Achilles tendon to pinch it lightly. Hermes moaned softly, raising his fingers to his mouth and biting the side of his forefinger as Charon ran his free thumb along the arch of his foot, starting from the ball. He built up pressure along the middle, watching as Hermes closed his eyes and mewled against his fingers. His wings fluttered and his shoulders started to tremble as Charon drummed his fingers along the top of his foot before gripping it gently and rotating the ankle.

“Mmn, Charon, please.” Hermes whined, trying not to squirm. “It's too much.” Charon sighed and narrowed his eyes deviously, his gaze making Hermes' breath hitch. He dug his thumb back into the centre of Hermes' arch, firmer than before, and dragged it achingly slow back down towards his toes, smoothing out the tendons. Hermes tipped his head back and keened loudly, parting his lips and leaving them open as he let out a stream of cries and moans.

Charon ran his thumb back and forth until Hermes was squirming everything but his foot, keeping it still for the ferryman despite his earlier protests. Charon ran his pinched fingers along the back of his ankle, spreading them out wide and loosening his grip as they climbed up his calf, and he let the foot slip out of his hand as he held Hermes' leg steady.

Hermes lowered his hand and straightened his head, peering at Charon though half lidded eyes as he tugged at the ties on his shoulders. The chiton clung to his body as it tried to slide down it, catching on his sweat slicked pecs and clinging to the small of his back.

Charon slid his hands up to gather up the hem of Hermes' chiton, and he pulled it down slowly, watching it cling to every sweaty crevice and catch on his half hard cock.

“That's much better.” Hermes commented once Charon had finally stripped him, casting the damp chiton aside and immediately finding a place for his hands on Hermes' hips. Hermes hummed as Charon soothed circles into him, his thumbs sliding easily over his wet, warm skin. Hermes reached out to grab a fistful of Charon's robe.

“This is dangerous to your health, boss. You're gonna get heatstroke, mark my words.” he teased. Charon wheezed quietly as he reached over his his back to grip his robe and pull it over his head, mussing up his hair once he finally pulled himself out of it. Hermes threaded his hands through the thick white tresses as he leaned in to lick along Charon's exposed gums and across his teeth, sighing along with Charon as fog billowed out of the ferryman's mouth and into his. Charon licked his way past Hermes' lips to entwine their tongues, eliciting a whine from the messenger as they kissed messily. Fog swirled in Hermes' mouth, growing heavy and hot inside it as it melted to mingle with his saliva.

Hermes swallowed as his mouth grew too full, violet spilling over his lips to dribble down his chin, and he pulled away wetly.

“Maybe you should lieaaahhh-” Hermes trailed off into a moan as Charon captured his ear in his teeth. His wing spasmed in time with the firm press of Charon's teeth, fluttering as he ground down firmly, massaging the shell in his bite. He shuddered as Charon licked over the bite mark, parted his lips and sighed as the tongue dipped into his ear.

“Ahh, I'm...not g-going to mmn, last long if...hah...” Hermes struggled to say though soft moans, his hands loosening in Charon's hair.

Charon groaned hotly in Hermes' ear, forcing a whimper out of him and putting a tinge of red on his cheeks. He continued to nip at his ear as he ran his fingers along the back of the neglected one, causing Hermes' wings to twitch separately from one another; each finding its own pattern with Charon's ministrations. Hermes whined pathetically as Charon massaged along the back of his ear down to his lobe to play with his piercings.

Charon hissed one last time against Hermes' ear before pulling his mouth away from it and trailing his fingertips down the edge of his jaw.

Charon gently gripped Hermes wrist, guiding him down with him to the ground. Hermes went willingly, face flushed a deep red from Charon's praise, and he took up a spot straddling Charon once he got settled on his back. He ran his hands over Charon's defined chest, the muscles built from countless years of rowing, to rest on his shoulders, right where his skin started to shrivel and dry out.

“Want me to slick you up?” Hermes asked, licking his lips as he eyed up Charon's mouth. Charon parted his teeth invitingly, prompting Hermes to lean in and place his lips against them. Charon billowed out a thick cloud of fog, which Hermes inhaled deeply, moaning softly as it filled his mouth and wisped down his throat. He whined as Charon's breath melted in his mouth, filling it much too full to keep it all in. It dripped along Charon's chest and stomach as Hermes pushed against him, guiding himself to float between Charon's legs.

Hermes groaned and closed his eyes as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Charon's cock, the contents of his mouth oozing down it thick and warm. He placed his hands on the back of Charon's thighs, pushing them a little further apart to give himself more room, and he sucked the tip gently, licking into it as he adjusted his lips. Charon groaned loudly as Hermes took the cock deeper, caressing the bottom with his tongue as it glided down his throat. He whined his way through the last of it, overwhelmed by both its girth and the arousal the act brought him, and inhaled deep through his nose. Hermes opened his eyes, peering over the length of Charon's body to try and spot the look on his face. He groaned as their eyes met, Charon's intense, predatory stare prompting his heart to beat faster and his dick to throb harder.

Hermes hollowed his cheeks and drew back up to the tip, smearing the violet saliva along the full length of Charon's cock. Hermes bobbed all the way back down, and hummed as he came back up, drawing a gasp from Charon as the vibrations jostled him pleasantly. He sucked his way off the tip, drooling all over it as he licked up the beginnings of precum welling up from the ferryman's cock. He dipped down one last time, taking just enough to stuff his mouth, and licked and swirled his tongue up to the top.

He let his mouth hang open just above it, allowing the last of the liquid violet to dribble over the tip.

“That should do.” Hermes said huskily, licking his lips as he crawled back on top of Charon to raise himself up and line up the cock with his entrance. He lowered himself down slowly, steadying himself with his hands on Charon's abdomen, wincing slightly from spearing himself without prior stretching. His face went through a range of expressions as he took it deeper: pain, arousal, giddiness, and finally pleasure once he was fully seated. Charon had moaned all the way down, overtaken by Hermes' tight, hot innards. Hermes closed his eyes and tilted his head upward as he adjusted, his body shaking ever so slightly as sweat beaded down the back of his neck and along his spine.

After a minute he rolled his hips up tentatively, sighing as the cock caressed his insides deliciously, and plunged back down to slam it firmly deep inside him. He rocked himself into the beginnings of a quick rhythm, moaning soft and sweet as he nudged the tip into that perfect spot with each descent.

Charon let out a strong, short and dominant growl, sending a thrill through Hermes' body and straight into his bouncing cock.

“You want it soft?” he asked, voice cracking as he flushed red down into his shoulders. His brow knit and his eyes grew hazy as his lips parted around a shuddering, excited gasp. “Ahh...please, that's...”

Charon sighed out a stream of fog, which wafted over to dance along Hermes' slick skin.

Hermes bit his lip hard and slowed himself down to a more leisurely pace, rocking soft and slow as he smeared the mix of violet saliva and precum up and down the length of Charon's cock in a thick mess.

Charon growled again, deeper and lower, sound akin the purr of something vicious. Hermes whined and whimpered desperately as he slowed down even further, legs trembling and chest heaving as he drew himself all the way to the top of Charon's cock and back down again achingly slow, lowering all his weight to squish it against his sweet spot. His wings fluttered, and he moaned loudly as it slipped along it and crushed into him slowly, and he drew up to repeat the motion again, and again, and again until he was nothing but a moaning, drooling mess.

“Please, ahh-I can't.” he keened, sweaty hands almost slipping off Charon's abs as he continued to fuck himself on his cock. “Cha...ron...”

Charon groaned in response, the sound just as unsteady and obscene as the noises spilling from Hermes lips. He started thrusting up gently against Hermes as he came down on him, exhaling more and more fog each time his cock was completely engulfed, each time it bumped into Hermes' prostate.

Hermes cock was strained and swollen, bouncing ever so slightly each time Charon thrust into him, and Hermes nearly sobbed as Charon ran his finger along its underside to smear through dribbling precum.

Charon wheezed brutally as he watched Hermes' eyes flutter shut and his mouth spread wide around a strangled cry through the hazy fog that was clouding around them, watched as it clung to his sweat slicked body as he came all over Charon's stomach.

The sight of Hermes suffering through his orgasm was enough to send Charon over the edge as Hermes crushed his cock deep inside him, squeezing it for all it was worth.

Hermes collapsed on top of Charon, his entire body heaving as he panted for breath. He tried to say something, but it came out a babbling, incoherent mess. Charon hissed softly as he gently ran his hand up and down Hermes' wet back.

Hermes nodded weakly.

“ 'm just...lie here a bit.” he murmured. Charon sighed quietly and ran a hand through Hermes hair as he continued to soothe his back.

“ 's too hot here.” Hermes complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermes' kink is being forced to go slow "against his will" i.e he likes to get manhandled and bossed around. 
> 
> Anyway, here's Charon's dialogue
> 
> \- "Likewise"  
> \- "Were you waiting for him to leave?"  
> \- "I suppose it does."  
> \- "Nothing, you say."  
> \- "Of course I don't mind."  
> \- "You are not subtle."  
> \- "It's a bit warm."  
> \- A soft laugh  
> \- "You do."  
> \- "I want to watch you come undone on my cock as you ride me."  
> \- Hum and sigh of content  
> \- "You're going to overheat if we don't get out out of those clothes."  
> \- "I seem to remember you telling me I could do whatever I wanted to you."  
> \- "Is it, now."  
> \- Fond laughter  
> \- Contented sigh  
> \- "I can't help it; you're too easy to tease."  
> \- "You're moans are exquisite."  
> \- Groan of pleasure  
> \- Gasping from pleasure  
> \- Moan of pleasure  
> \- "Slowly."  
> \- "I said I wanted you undone, didn't I?"  
> \- "Slower."  
> \- "Liar."  
> \- "We'll keep this nice and slow so I can fuck you all night."  
> \- "You okay?"  
> \- Contented sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog for Charon:  
> \- Basic noise of acknowledgement  
> \- "What are you doing here?"  
> \- "What?"  
> \- "No."  
> \- Relaxed sigh  
> \- "Do you have somewhere to be?"  
> \- Noise of affirmation  
> \- "What are you doing?"  
> \- A sigh  
> \- "You've got hands, don't you?"  
> \- Groan of arousal  
> \- "Are you close?"  
> \- Sigh  
> \- Exhaling  
> \- "Think you can hold him steady?"  
> \- "Keep it above the waist."  
> \- “Can you manage to stay still long enough to take my cock?"  
> \- "Didn't you want to give him something?"  
> \- "He's still hard."  
> \- "It's fine, I like touching you."


End file.
